


Ne pas accepter la vérité.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Changer un détail, changer tout le reste. [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Abandonment Issues, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bisexual Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Blood and Torture, Child Abandonment, Depressing, Depression, Destruction, Episode: s02e22 And Straight On 'Til Morning, Escape, F/M, Female Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, First Love, Gen, Genderswap, Healing, Hookfire - Freeform, Hope, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insomnia, Inspired by L'histoire inconnue, Issues, Jealousy, Lies to yourself, Loneliness, Love, Love/Hate, Missing Scene, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, POV Bisexual Character, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Pain, Past Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Milah, Past Torture, Pendant le chapitre 3, Post-Betrayal, Pre-Canon, Quotations, References to Depression, Rule 63, Sad, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Teen Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Torture, Trust Issues, Wrong, Young Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, missing moment, not graphic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Missing moment de L'histoire inconnue]. Pendant le chapitre 3. “Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire à Tinkerbell que tu vas bien. Mais c'est faux gamine, tu ne vas pas bien du tout, et il serait bon que tu t'en rendes compte enfin.” Se passe après que Isadora s'est échappée du camp des Lost Boys. Fem!Neal. Hookfire évoqué. Dépression et auto-mutilation. Mention de torture.





	Ne pas accepter la vérité.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [L'histoire inconnue.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444966) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



Isadora n'arrive plus à dormir.

 

Ce n'est pas juste une idée ou une hypothèse, c'est un fait.

 

Isadora a quitté depuis déjà trois mois le camps de Pan, et elle n'arrive plus à dormir.

 

Que ce soit à cause des insomnies ou des cauchemars qui hantent ses nuits, elle n'arrive plus à fermer l’œil.

 

Est-ce que c'est à cause de son cœur brisé par Hook, sa confiance trahie, ses rêves brisés, ou la torture infligée par les sbires de Pan ?

 

Peut-être un peu de tout à ça à la fois, peut-être que c'est tout ce qu'elle a vécu qui est en train de définitivement la briser.

 

Peut-être qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne, peut-être qu'elle a eu tord de croire que les pirates n'étaient pas les monstres qu'ils semblaient être, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui faire confiance.

 

Quand elle dort, elle revoit sa haine, sa colère, sa trahison, son _indifférence_ , enfin, ça, elle le suppose, elle revoit aussi sa détermination à tuer son père.

 

Lors de ces nuits-là, elle comprend qu'elle a tout perdu.

 

_§§§§_

 

Son cœur se brise un peu plus chaque jour qui passe, les cernes sous ses yeux s'amplifient, et Isadora s'amuse presque à compter les nouvelles qui apparaissent, avant de comprendre que cela n'a aucun sens.

 

Quand elle est arrivée dans la cachette de Tinkerbell, elle avait le dos en sang, les yeux rougis par les larmes, celle de la souffrance, de la _colère_ , de toute cette putain de colère qu'elle ressentait contre Hook, et aussi contre elle-même, parce qu'elle était toujours autant amoureuse de lui.

 

Le regard de la fée déchue a été sans équivoque, rempli d'effroi et d'horreur et Isadora a eu l'impression que, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur l'île même, ses cris et ses supplications, ses appels au secours, avaient _enfin_ été entendus.

 

La fée a maudit le pirate, _les_ pirates, les Lost Boys, Pan et l'île entière, et elle a soigné Isadora, l'a accueillie chez elle, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Isadora ne s'est plus sentie seule.

 

Cela n'a rien changé à sa terreur de s'endormir chaque nuit, ça n'a rien changé à son effroi, cette peur terrible qui la saisit chaque fois qu'elle ferme les yeux, que l'un des sbires de Pan ne revienne et l'emporte à nouveau dans son enfer.

 

Quand elle rêve de l'horreur, cette fois-ci, elle ne rêve plus que Hook vienne la chercher et la sauve.

 

Ce genre de rêve, cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'en fait plus de tels.

 

Maintenant, elle prie pour que ce soit son père, elle prie pour ne pas l'avoir perdu pour toujours, elle espère que peut-être, un jour, il changera pour elle, et qu'il la viendra la tirer de cet endroit.

 

Mais elle n'a jamais cru que Hook pourrait changer, alors pourquoi lui le pourrait-il ?

 

_§§§§_

 

Isadora ne dort plus, et elle ment à Tinkerbell.

 

Elle lui cache ses blessures intérieures, celles qu'aucune magie ne peut soigner, et les deux cicatrices le long de son flanc sont les seules preuves réelles de ce que ce connard de gamin immortel lui a fait subir, et à chaque fois qu'elle les voit, Isadora se rappelle.

 

Pan lui a presque gravé au fer rouge dans la chair un _Tu m'appartiens_ , avec ces deux foutus blessures qui jamais ne s'en iront.

 

Parce que désormais, c'est ce qu'elle est pour toujours, une gamine perdue, la petite fille de Neverland.

 

Elle le sait, plus jamais elle ne pourra oublier.

 

Alors elle fait semblant, fait croire à la fée qu'elle ne souffre plus, lui cache ses larmes, lui cache le fait qu'elle n'arrive plus à dormir, lui cache cette colère qui grandit tout doucement en elle.

 

Elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle se perd, de plus en plus, ne lui parle pas de son envie de mourir, de tout ces hurlements qui restent coincés en elle, et qu'elle n'ose pas faire sortir, de peur de se faire repérer par quelqu'un.

 

Elle n'a jamais été aussi silencieuse que depuis son arrivée sur l'île.

 

_§§§§_

 

Tu es une menteuse Isadora.

 

Et tu le sais parfaitement.

 

Le pire, c'est que tu t'en fiches.

 

Et Tinkerbell ne le sait pas, elle ne sait pas que, tout les jours, tu te blesses, d'abord involontairement, puis, alors que la sensation de soulagement qui accompagne la douleur se fait de plus en plus forte, volontairement.

 

Tu te détruis, de plus en plus, et quand tu le fais, tu essayes d'effacer de ta mémoire la douleur commise par les autres sur toi, les coups de fouet, le sang, tes hurlements, leurs rires et autres cris de joie, et aussi ta putain de solitude.

 

Tu essayes d'effacer le sourire goguenard de Pan, celui vicieux de Félix, le regard soupçonneux de Mouche à ton égard, lui qui pensait que tu ne leur attirerais que des problèmes, mais aussi le regard doux et protecteur et peut-être aussi aimant de Hook, puis froid, mauvais, _en_ _colère_ (comme toi, mais tu méritais plus d'être en colère que lui).

 

Tu essayes d'effacer ses paroles, les tiennes, tu voudrais pouvoir revenir en arrière.

 

Tu essayes d'oublier ton père lâchant ta main, ta mère te quittant sans aucun remords, ta mère qui te manque encore tellement, et ce même si tu continues d'être en colère contre elle. Ta mère que tu plains aussi, parce qu'elle est morte, mais elle, _elle a eu l'amou_ r, le _bonheur_ ( _Moi, j'ai eu_ _le printemps. *_ Cette phrase, tu la découvriras plus tard, bien plus tard, et elle te hantera, lors d'un séjour en France, avec Emma) et pas toi, et ça te rend malade de comprendre que tu es jalouse d'une morte, d'un _putain_ _de_ _fantôme_.

 

Tu essayes d'oublier qui tu es, tu essayes de reprendre le contrôle sur quelque chose, tu essayes d'arrêter de souffrir, bien sûr, mais tu n'y parviens pas.

 

Parce que la douleur est la seule chose qui te persuade que tu es encore en vie, et que ton existence a un _sens_.

 

Les mensonges et les faux-semblants sont devenus tes nouveaux compagnons, dans ta solitude, parce que, même si Tink est là, la froideur et la glace qui t'ont envahie font que tu continues de souffrir.

 

Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire à Tinkerbell que tu vas bien. Mais c'est faux gamine, tu ne vas pas bien du tout, et il serait bon que tu t'en rendes compte enfin.

 

Et tu sombres, encore et encore, persuadée que tu es que tu ne reverras jamais la lumière, désespérée à la simple idée de ne jamais pouvoir quitter cette foutue île.

 

Mais, un jour, Tinkerbell comprend, et là, enfin, tu parles et tu arrêtes de te détruire.

 

Il te faudra du temps, la rencontre de Johanne puis d'Emma et la naissance de Maïa pour que tu commences à vraiment parler, pour qu'enfin, tu commences à te libérer de tes vieux démons.

 

N'ai crainte gamine.

 

Un jour tu renaîtras.

 

Un jour, à toi aussi, _on te permettras d'éclore *…_

 

* ND'A : Avez-vous reconnu ces deux citations ?


End file.
